No es que no te quiera, es que me da pena
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: AU .:. PKMNSPE .:. O de como a Ruby se le revuelve el 1, 2, 3 y termina en una cama con Sapphire antes de aclarar lo de su falta de memoria .:. Franticshipping .:. ONE-SHOT .:. [Para el Santa Secreto del foro "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak."]


**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Pokémon, ni del manga ni nada. Los dueños son otros, pero no yo.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

Espero que te guste DespairPrincess~.  
Ella me pidió a Ruby confesándose a Sapphire, con un poquito de drama y comedia.

Notas:  
-Es un AU. Lo siento. Te he fallado :c  
-Hay una escena smut bien leve al inicio.

* * *

Ruby sabía que eso de "dejarse llevar" era una frase cliché, normalmente usada por las personas que no tienen control sobre sus acciones y se niegan hacerse responsable de ellas. También sabía que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque eso de haber terminado en su cuarto con Sapphire, mientras se besaban y empezaba a olvidárseles ese mito antiquísimo de que los niños y las niñas tenían gérmenes y que por eso no se tocaban; era sin lugar a dudas, el epítome de la irresponsabilidad.

Pero no era como si estuvieran consiente de ello. O sea, sí, lo estaban…

—No deberíamos…

—No, no debemos…

Pero como que eso de detenerse no terminaba de "hacerles click".

El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue maldecir a Marge y sus estúpidas fiestas que siempre terminaba saliéndose de control. Y era el último porque lo siguiente que pensó fue que Sapphire era mucho más curiosa de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, que sus propios gemidos lo único que hacían era alentarla a que sus manos siguieran explorándole el cuerpo…

—¿Y así?

… y la mano de Sapphire haciendole maravillas.

—Wow, sí… ¡Así!

Por otro lado, bueno, sólo hay que decir que su necesidad de refinar y endulzar a la siempre salvaje de Sapphire se lo tomo muy a pecho.

—Princesa… te estas… tomando… ¡Ah! tu tiempo…

—Mmh.

De haber sido como ella, Ruby le hubiera enseñado el dedo medio o algo parecido, pero dado que tenía más clase y sus manos estaban ocupadas, sólo siguió con su tarea de manera arrítmica.

Que bueno que sus papás habían salido de viaje. Y al mismo tiempo que mal, la verdad.

.

.

.

Era resaca. Moral, física, psicológica …¡lo que fuese! ¡Era resaca y punto! ¿Lo peor? Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó. Y amanecer abrazado al cuerpo de Sapphire, usando su pecho como almohada solo parecía hundirlo más y más profundo en un mar de ansiedad.

Fue lo más silencioso y meticuloso posible al levantarse -lo más que podía estando en esas condiciones tan deplorables- para no despertarla, pero al parecer ella no lo haría en mucho tiempo. No al menos después de los tres shots de tequila y la cantidad infame de bebidas que mezclo.

(No, Sapphire no era una alcohólica, pero a Marge le pareció gracioso ponerla a jugar _beer-pong_ , de ahí siguieron los shots, y el resto es historia… que terminó en su cama.)

Ya con eso hecho, Ruby hizo lo único coherente que pasó por su cerebro.

Acomodo la sabana de su cama para terminar de cubrir a Sapphire en su totalidad, bajo a su cocina y le preparo un almuerzo adecuado para su condición. Después se metió a bañar, se arregló y salió de su casa.

No volvió en todo el día.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ruby alzo la vista y se topó con Marge en pijamas, al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de su casa.

—Te vine ayudar a recoger.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió la mayor torciendo los labios al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Y de cuando acá "ayudar" implica pasar más de seis horas limpiando cada rincón de mi casa por tu cuenta?

Ruby se enderezó, pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo junto a la mesita que estaba en medio de los muebles de la sala (y que había estad limpiando por más de media hora).

—¡Tu casa parecía basurero industrial! —exclamó indignado— ¡Deberías agradecerme por arriesgarme a contraer lepra limpiando este nido de enfermedades mientras tu regresabas entre los muertos!

Marge frunció más el ceño si era posible y se acercó dando largas zancadas hasta que se sentó en el sofá, a lado de Ruby, mirándolo de manera acusatoria.

—No, porque tu no estas aquí para ayudarme.

Y le lanzó el celular contra la nariz mientras se levantaba otra vez, provocando un chillido nada masculino por parte del moreno quien sólo alcanzo a cubrirse el área afectada con una mano y con la otra atrapar el aparato.

—¿Oye qué te pasa? —espetó molesto.

La morena se giró y entrecerró los ojos irritada.

—Me pasa que aún después de tantos años, y de lo que obviamente pasó ayer —Ruby abrió la boca, pero ella alzó la mano, deteniéndolo—. Ahorrare tus excusas, yo no soy Sapphire para creértelas o aguantártelas.

—Esto no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe cuando vienes a perder el tiempo a mi casa en lugar de ir a darle la cara a la chica que te gusta desde los cuatro años.

Ruby cerró la boca.

Marge no dijo más, sólo siguió su camino en dirección a la cocina, y Ruby pudo escuchar un tenue

"gracias" en la distancia.

Aún con la mano en su nariz, observó el aparato y para su sorpresa se encontró con los mensajes de la mujer.

 _Sapph: oye, has visto a Ruby?_  
 _Sapph: le marco y no me contesta._  
 _Sapph: marge?_  
 _Sapph: si lo has visto avísame._

 _Marge: sorry, staba n recuperación,_  
 _Marge: jajaja_  
 _Marge: y no no lo he visto_  
 _Marge: si lo veo te aviso._

 _Sapph: Ok_

Ruby sintió que perdía algo más que su alma después de leer los mensajes

.

.

.

Básicamente hubo una situación donde Ruby se enteró de que eso de querer a Sapphire con todo su corazón no era sólo cosa suya; era correspondido. Lo malo era que esas palabras fueron dichas después de que el chico tuviera una accidente en moto -era su primera vez manejando-.

Las palabras exactas de Sapphire fueron:

"Te mueres y te mato ¿me oíste? no me dejes Ruby. No después de que descubrí lo que siento por ti…"

Honestamente, ella no tenía que decirlo con todas sus letras para que él entendiera a que se refería. Así de bien estaba, pero hacerse el inconsciente y el desentendido se le hizo más fácil.

Y cuando Sapphire le preguntó que si lo recordaba había dicho que no… mientras miraba a otro lado y como después de recuperar la respiración luego del un ataque de tos que le dio. Pero de que lo negó con todas sus ganas lo hizo.

Que la muchacha le creyera era otra cosa.

.

.

.

Podría haber muchas y complejas razones para su negación. O tal vez sólo una y muy simple, pero cuando no tienes ganas de reconocerla pues no existe nada más en tu vida y aprendes _a sacarle la vuelta_. Sólo que ahora Ruby había creado un problema mucho más grande que su propia negación. Y a diferencia del otro este no lo podía evadir para siempre.

Había vuelto a su casa, sí, pero justo como lo imaginó, Sapphire se había ido y no le dejó nada, sólo su desayuno intacto.

Sintió como el estomago le daba una vuelta y su corazón se apretaba -metafóricamente-.

El timbre de su móvil a lo lejos, lo distrajo -y el suspiró agradecido por ello-, así que subió hasta su cuarto a tomarlo. Era Marge.

—¿La encontraste?

—¿Como supiste que no estaría? —preguntó confundido.

—Ninguna mujer con un gramo de dignidad se quedaría en la casa del tipo que la abandonó después de dársela toda la noche.

—¡Marge! —exclamó escandalizado.

—¡Así como te de avergüenzas por que te digo la verdad a la cara, deberías sentirte igual por andar dándole vueltas al asunto! —replicó la mujer, alzando la voz.

—¡No puedo!

—¿Pero si te la pudiste tirar?

—…

—Mira Ruby, creo que estas lo suficientemente adulto para saber como estaba tu situación con Sapphire antes, y como esta ahora…

¿Era necesario el sermón de Marge? Tal vez no, después de todo Ruby sabía porque todo estaba mal, porque hacía lo que hacía y porqué hizo lo que hizo. Y aún así dejó hablar a su amiga y escuchar de sus labios lo que él pensaba de si mismo.

Quien sabe, tal vez ahora sí se daba valor e iba hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

Le tomó una hora en encontrar las palabras exactas, las que necesitaba. Le tomó toda la noche decidirse en mandar el mensaje.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo mañana. Ya no tengo excusas."

Y cuando la única respuesta fue un "Ok" a los dos segundos no supo que sentir; si tristeza, felicidad, miedo o que. Porque eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando lo mando. Sapphire siempre contestaba hasta una hora después o cuando despertaba.

.

.

.

La muchacha estaba fuera de su casa, limpiando el patio trasero. El Sr. Birch le había dicho que la había notado más pensativa de lo normal, más callada, que esperaba que el pudiera saber que tenía su hija.

Para Ruby fue como si le pusieran el mundo en los hombros, más o menos.

El señor los dejó solos, para buena y mala suerte del chico. Buena, porque no quería hablar de todo aquello frente al señor… mala porque significaba que tenía que hablarlo con Sapphire, ya.

Claro que "ya" es un concepto relativo.

Pedía ser "ya" cuando el señor regresó a la casa, o "ya" cuando Sapphire seguía acumulando hojas en un montoncito, o "ya" cuando acabara de hacerlo… "ya" cuando tuviera que regresar a casa porque Norman estaría de vuelta y preguntando donde estaba.

—Lo que me vayas a decir ahórratelo.

El peso del mundo en sos hombros desapareció, en su lugar fue como si lo hubieran lanzado al centro de un lago congelado, con piedras enormes encadenadas a sus tobillos y vistiendo únicamente sus boxers.

—Yo… —intento replicar...

—No, en serio, no me interesa —...inutilmente.

La chica levantó la vista, y Ruby en serio no supo porque se sorprendió de ver furia en lugar de tristeza—. Sólo vete.

—Sapphire yo… yo he estado pensando.

La chica soltó la herramienta con fuerza, el ruido del impacto llamó la atención de Ruby, pero únicamente para distraerse de la manera amenazante en la que la chica se acercaba a él. Para cuando regresó la mirada a la castaña, ella ya estaba frente a él.

—Si vienes a disculparte, ten por sabido que lo que que pasó lo quise tanto como tú —dijo entre dientes, sus ojos tan brillantes y penetrantes que parecían mantenerlo estático en el fondo del lago imaginario, sin si quiera intentar salvarse— así que no tienes porque disculparte por nada.

—No… no es por eso —logró decir.

Ella sonrió, con ironía, burla, sarcasmo, más coraje o qué no sabía. Pero no era diversión o felicidad.

—Entonces vete.

La chica se dio la media vuelta, dando pesados pasos de regreso a su tarea.

Y Ruby aún no sabe qué fue o cómo fue, o porqué. No sabe si fue que sintió que se ahogaría más por las palabras atoradas en su garganta y guardados en su corazón, que por la pena y la vergüenza. Pero eso fue más fuerte que toda la culpa y el remordimiento.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había tomado a Sapphire del brazo y la giro para que lo viera a la cara.

—Te a…

Y ella le lanzó un puñetazo contra la cara.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué le pegaste?

—Me estaba incomodando papá…

—¿Incomodando? Sapphire tu no le pegas a Ruby cuando "te incomoda", lo llamas mariposa o princesa.

—… estoy en mis días.

—Después hablaremos de esto, ayúdame a llevarlo a la sala.

Ruby habló. Dijo algo como..

—No, estoy bien, me lo merezco.

Pero al parecer el mensaje no llegó como quiso.

—¿Ya viste como lo dejaste? Ni puede terminar una oración.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió algo húmedo y fresco en la zona cerca de su ojo. Después movió la cabeza y se topó con la chica sentada en el sofá contrario, de una manera poco femenina, con las piernas abiertas y sus antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas, mirándolo.

—Hola.

No sabía que más decirle.

—Mi papá fue por unas pastillas, para el dolor.

Ruby suspiró. Esa era la manera de Sapphire de decir "no, no lo siento, pero si quieres hablar hazlo de una vez."

—Seré breve —empezó levantando la vista hacia ella—. te a…

—No te atrevas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —por cada pregunta su voz se alzaba más, sintiendo como todo tipo de vergüenza o remordimiento era reemplazado por una indignación inmensa—. Me jodes por más de cuatro años que si me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte y cuando te lo quiero decir te pones en tu plan de ofendida.

—Sí —espetó, alargando el sonido lo más que pudo y con su voz lo más tajante posible.

Ruby se incorporó, la indignación ahora mezclada con confusión.

¿Por qué las mujeres que tenían que hacer todo tan dificil? ¿No era esto lo que ella quería?

—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué?

La chica se levantó, sus labios finos, en una línea pero sus ojos con tantas emociones que el ya no podía identificar.

—Porque tu no vienes aquí por que quieres, vienes aquí por culpa.

Y como un globo siendo pinchado se desinfló, mientras veía a Sapphire irse de la sala, dejándolo solo, y con las palabras aún guardadas en su corazón, aprisionadas por el remordimiento y la vergüenza. Ya no podían salir de su boca.

.

.

.

Más en la noche, cuando Sapphire estaba en su cuarto y su padre había regresado, escuchó como hablaba con Ruby, el chico posiblemente le contaba a Birch porque le pegó.

Ella se hizo la desentendida. No quería oírlo más.

Más tarde, cuando parecieron terminar, oyó unos pasos acercarse; su padre, que posiblemente venía a decirle que tenía disculparse. No lo haría.

Poco después, cuando a la puerta tocó, la abrió para terminar rápido con eso y convencer a su padre de que se disculparía pero no esa noche.

Y entonces cuando abrió la puerta, no dijo nada porque no se esperó ver a Ruby ahí.

—Recuerdo lo que me dijiste en el hospital —y la miraba tan directamente que casi desviaba la mirada… casi—. Lo recuerdo cada noche y cada día y no me lo saco de mi cabeza.

Eso ya lo sabía.

–Ruby…

—Dejame terminar —pidió. —Sólo quiero que sepas que me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente, no me arrepiento de lo que hice tampoco —y Sapphire lo vio sonrojarse—, pero si me hubiera gustado hacerlo como se debía, como me ensañaron.

—¿Hasta casarte?

—Hasta que fueras mi novia.

Y fue como si algo demasiado grande y demasiado increíble sucediera porque Ruby abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas sólo parecían haberse puesto aún más rojas, y Sapphire sólo pudo quedarse estática, mirándolo de la misma manera.

—…y ya me voy.

Sapphire no se movió hasta otros cinco minutos después, cuando Ruby ya se había regresado a su casa, y porque escuchó que su padre subía las escaleras.

.

.

.

 _"Mariposa: Pd: creo que no te lo dije pero me gustas."_

 _"Sapphire: …en serio? por msj?"_

 _"Mariposa: Después de lo que hicimos y lo que te dije creo que puedo decirte esto por mensaje."_

 _"Sapphire: Duermete, Ruby"_

 _"Mariposa: Esta bien… ¿te veo mañana?_

 _"Sapphire: …"_

 _"Mariposa: Permíteme hacer las cosas bien, como el caballero que soy :c"_

 _"Sapphire: Esta bien."_

"Mariposa (Ruby): :)"

 _"Sapphire: zzzz"_


End file.
